Camp Rock (soundtrack)
| Artist = Camp Rock | Type = Soundtrack | Last album = | This album = 'Camp Rock' (2008) | Next album = ''Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) | Misc = }} Camp Rock is the soundtrack of the Disney Channel Original Movie of the same name, released on June 17, 2008. Full songs of the album were made available on Camp Rock's official web site for one week, beginning June 10, 2008, and the full soundtrack premiered on Radio Disney on June 14, 2008 during Planet Premiere: Camp Rock. The soundtrack was released in the UK on July 14, 2008. The soundtrack album (both original and two-disc collector's edition) is an enhanced CD which contains a clip of an acoustic version of "This Is Me" when played on the computer with internet access. On November 16, 2008, a karaoke/instrumental version of the Camp Rock soundtrack was released. It is not available on iTunes, but can be purchased in stores such as Wal-Mart, Target, etc. Track listing Target Exclusive: Camp Rock 2-Disc Collector's Editon Soundtrack There is also an exclusive two-disc collector's edition of the soundtrack available at Target retail stores only. The two-disc set includes: * Disc 1: Camp Rock soundtrack * Disc 2: Bonus DVD with the following: **"Rock On: Making of the Music" **Jonas Brothers, "A Little Bit Longer" album preview **Photo slideshow **Music video for "Start the Party!" *''Camp Rock'' stickers *Special foil package with special insert lyric booklet *Text ringtones slip for Camp Rock songs as ringtones European Exclusive: Camp Rock - Rock Out Edition CD - As well as the normal track listing it includes: *CD-ROM features: Wallpapers, Screensavers and Photos Bonus DVD with the following: *"Rock On: Making of the Music" *Jonas Brothers, "A Little Bit Longer" album preview *Demi Lovato, "Don't Forget" album preview *"We Rock" (World video) *"Start the Party" (Video) *"Play My Music" (Video) *Making of "Start the Party" *DVD preview (Including clip of "Our Time Is Here") *''Camp Rock'' Scrapbook (Photo slideshow) All in a special foil slip in cover with a extended booklet featuring never seen before premiere and studio pictures. International Exclusive - Bonus tracks Woolworths (UK) Exclusive DVD "Camp Rock The Videos" As with the "Jonas Brothers" & "A Little Bit Longer" releases, Woolworths offered buyers an exclusive dvd at extra cost featuring #Play the music - Music video #Here I am - Music video #Start the party - Music video #This is me - Music video #We rock - Music video Japan & Philippines Exclusive: Bonus DVD # "Rock On — Making of the Music" # "Jonas Brothers — New Album Preview" # "Start The Party — Music Video" # "Camp Rock Scrapbook — Photo Slideshow" Charts The soundtrack reached #2 on the U.S. iTunes Store on the first two days of its release, and #4 on the Canadian iTunes Store. It debuted at #3 on the ''Billboard'' 200 with 188,000 copies sold in its first week.It was certified Gold and Platinum in the U.S. on September 9, 2008. International versions Hindi versions External links *Official Camp Rock Site Category:Camp Rock Category:Albums